L¨ammour Toujours
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: ¿Que es más fuerte?¿El amor o la cobardia?A veces, nuestro miedo nos lleva a nuestra desgracia


Uff un nuevo fic.Hahahaha un one shot.Esperando que les guste.Dejen rr

BloodyFanofhp

Para: Mi hermoso Niño de los Tulipanes.Si tu hubieses sido como el, te seguiria amando.

L¨ammour toujours

Suspiró nuevamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. El cielo estaba tan gris como su alma y como sus mismos ojos.¿Como hacerle llegar que la amaba¿Cómo habían llegado a eso¿Por que?

-Nunca supiste muchas cosas, y lamento que hoy sea tarde- Comenzó. En su mano llevaba un tulipán rosa y en su rostro tristeza. Miró el tulipán y levantó la cara.-Fue culpa mía, nunca tuve el valor de decírtelas hasta ahora. Por ejemplo, nunca te dije que si algo me animó a hablarte fue, el hecho de que te veías tan sola .Como yo.-Una ráfaga de aire cruzó y ondeó con salvajismo su túnica. Sintió frío y no precisamente por el clima.

-Recuerdas cuando reímos juntos por primera vez? No te lo dije y es tarde ya, pero desde esa vez me enamore de ti. No pude desprenderme de tu mirada tan dulce cuando reías, o de tu expresión tan bella, por que dejabas de lado esa manía de parecer ausente, cuan en realidad no lo estabas. Diablos, debí de habértelo dicho desde el principio. Pero tuve miedo. Ahora comprendo que el miedo nunca es bueno.-Sonrió débilmente y el tulipán oscilo en su mano. El lo miró y sintió que el alma se le iba.-

-Preciosa, dime por que nunca tuve el valor de decirte así. Vida mía. Tu me la devolviste. Dime pues entonces.-.por que nunca te lo agradecí. Te ame y nunca fue mi plan .Pero fue por un tiempo, el cual se volvió como si fuese la vida misma. Llenaste de luz mi vida y mi nombre.-Miró al cielo y desgarrado gritó:

-Contéstame, dime por que tu fuiste capaz de hacerme volar, abriste mi corazón y mi alma y sin embargo nuca fui para decirte te quiero y mucho menos un te amo. Que el cielo me responda y me diga por que me castigó mandándome este amor tan grande y no me dio el valor para confesártelo, para decirte que día a día iluminabas mi vida y que tu me enseñaste a reír, a pesar de que pensabas que era al revés.

Abriste mi corazón y me enseñaste que el mundo va más allá de una maldición. Crecimos, peleamos y amamos juntos. Tu me amabas a mi y yo te amaba a ti. Y aun te amo y te amaré por que por mas que pase el tiempo nunca existirá mujer que te supla ¿Sabes por que? Por que nunca te interesaste por parecerte a las demás. Que mas daba las demás con sus banalidades absurdas. Siempre te preferí a ti, por que eras la única que veía las estrellas como estrellas y a las personas como personas, y no como adjetivos.

Nunca me viste a mi como un arrogante, ni como un engreído, Siempre me viste como Draco. Dios…fuiste la primera y la única en hacerlo.-Respiraba con rapidez y la voz se le quebraba a medida con la que hablaba. Se calló un minuto para tragar sus lágrimas.

-Mi niña Hermosa…-La miró con profundo amor – nunca te pude besar, ni siquiera tomar de la mano, todo por miedo a un no. Perdón por hacerte llorar, por ser tan egoísta, perdón por herirte y romper tu corazón con mi indiferencia. Perdón, Luna, perdón-Draco cayó al suelo lentamente y abrazó el tulipán. Sin poder resistirlo se soltó a llorar.-Háblame, di que me amas. Perdona y dame un beso. Lo siento…y ni mil lagrimas mías podrán curar mi error. Y ni el tiempo podrá alejarme de ti. Ni siquiera la muerte

Separó las rosa blancas que cubrían la lapida de luna y depositó el tulipán. Abrazó la fría lapida y murmurando una y otra vez decía: perdón por nunca decir te amo. Su platinado cabello caía sobre su rostro y sus ojos se hincharon con rapidez. Sin embargo el tulipán no moría, si no que parecía mas vivo y bello que nunca. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Draco parecía no importarle. El viento, mas salvaje que nuca a ondeo su túnica y con ello arrastro todas las rosa blancas, formando un pequeño remolino de pétalos en una sinfonía de belleza y música. Se irguió y se abrazó a si mismo. El viento se marchó tan súbitamente que draco pareció asustado. Se puso de pie, dan do un paso se percató del espectáculo de pétalos, pues estos caían con suavidad. Esperó a que terminaran de caer y para su sorpresa leyó:

L¨ammour Toujours


End file.
